krazy khurain adventures dlc 2: apollo justice turnabout takumi
by barrylawn
Summary: apollo datz ahlbi need to prove takumi is the real god here CAN THEY DO IT?


APOLLY JUSTICE ASININE ATTORNEY

KRAZY KHURAIN ADVENTURES DLC 2

TURNABOUT TAKUMI

one day apollo was justice hanging out in his home the kingdom of khurain with his friends datz arebel ahlbi urgaid and detective jesus christ and jesus was singing a song for them

"let us give or tanks to yamazaki

hes the reason pollys with us right now" sang jesus

"wait what" said apollo "no im here cause im a good developed caracter"

"HEETEN" shouted the sky ad lightning hit apollo in the face

"AAAAH SHIT WHO THERE" shouted datz

the for looked up and saw a face in the sky

"i am takethee yamasaki i am god which means i decide everything... EXCEPT YOU NOT BELIEVING INMEE!"

he punched apollo with more lightning

"OWWWWW OK OK I BELEEV IN U HOLY GOD I MEAN YAMAZAKI"

"good" said yamki and he left

"this is strange" sad jesus "my father is god but i dont remember him being named takeshe yamazaki"

"what was his name" said apollo

"god"

"WOAH FUCK THATS COMPLETELY different" said datz "how is dis possible"

"allow me to explain" said ahlbi "actually idk, but theres some wise old man in the dungeon of kurain, maybe hell know"

so apollo jesus datz and illbe went to the castle of kura in where the guards let them in cause they were friends of the queen pearl

they were let into the dungeon where an old man was

"what do you want you dirty ab- APOLLO JUSTICE" shouted the old man who WAS dirty faced but then he was bright faced like he just saw his son for the first time in 22 years

"uhh hi" sid apollo "who are u"

"my name is shu takumi, im ur god"

"what shut up" said apollo "our god is yamazaki, he just told us"

"nahhh bro, that man invaded my heaven and took over, i am REAL god"

"but what bout the holy mother" said ahlbi

"or god" said jesus

"theyr my parents"

"ohhh that explains everytin" said datz "so what we do"

"we destroy yamazaki" said takumi "and take him to court"

"but how"

"im in dungeon so i can have a trial"

"ok well defend u" said apollo

===COURTS IN SESSION===

"yeah what he said" said khurain judge

"im redy" said apollo

"putrid judge with putrid brain the putrid prosecution is not putrid but ready ur not putridness" said nayuta

"ohai nahyuta (hey lets teem up and burn yamazaki but dont tell anyone)"

"(no u putrid liar)" said nahyuta "ur honor takumi is the worst author he is responsible for writing turnabout moe trilo and regina"

"OBJECTION" shouted takumi "turnabout big man is my BEST WORK"

"shut him up" said nahyuta and takumi got shut up "now i call my witness to stand"

detective jesus came in

"JESUS U BETRAY US" shouted datz

"sorry im detective i cant defend have to be objection"

"well u cant object all u want" said ahlbi

"a dragon never yeelds" said apollo an datz and albi and nahyuta

"i mean i never said that" said nahyuta "testify"

"okkk" said jesus

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"yamazaki is a better author"

"athena is the best attorney who never givs up and does court competantly"

"also nahyuta is a perfect character wit lots of development"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "actually, nahyuta SUCKS!"

"OBJECTION" shouted nahyuta "he insulted me, hes in contempt of court, not like the game but in actual contempt, which meens hes HEMLOCK"

"sustained" said kudgey "arrest him men, hes hemlock"

"WAIT WHAT NO IM NOT" shouted apollo but they got surrounded by guys with guns like in 6-5

"ha ha ha" laughed nahyuta "RIP apollo, ur development in 6-5 was pretty good its sad u have to die"

"WAIT" shouted datz and he jumped on the defense bench "actually nahyuta, APOLLO SUCKS"

"WHAT FUCK U" shouted apollo

"just do it apollo, u cant get in contempt for insultin urself" said datz

"oooo ok" said apollo "yeah i suck, because takumi wrote me in apollo justice as a guy who want me to figure out what law is"

"lmao u mustnt have gone to lawyer school" said nahyuta

"yes i did" said apollo "but in the next game yama develops me by giving me a FRIEND"

"uhhhh yeah" said nahyuta

"also in spirit of jesus he made me take over a country but wat dat got to do with my character"

"SHUT THE PUTRID SHIT UP" shouted nahyuta but apollo pointed at him and the air threw the guards on the ground

"ur case is stupid" said apollo

"ok i give up" said nahyuta "but u cant arrest yamazaki"

"why" said apollo when he got hit by more lightning

"HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH" laughed yamazaki at the witness stand with electricity comin out of him like somehtin spoiler in spoiler "YOU CANT ARREST A GOD APOLLO"

"what yea i can by um" said apollo

"HA! HA! NOW CONTIUNUE UR LIFE AS A KURAIN MAN" said yama

"but im american" shouted apollo

"NO" shouted yama "UNLESS U HAVE PROOF"

"ok, spark brushel said my dad died in an accident on stage"

"AND HE DID THE FIRE ACCIDENT WAS HIS STAGE HA HA HA" laughed yamazaki "NOW IM GOD I DECIDE EVERYTHING SO UR GOIN TO HELL FOR REBELLING ITS NOT LIKE I NEED A SHIT CARACTER LIKE U IN THE SEREES ANY MORE"

"NOOOO" shouted apollo

"oBJECTINE" shouted takumi and he ran in "a god never yeelds yamazaki"

"wat ar u doing" said yamaki

"i still hav som power u fuck" said takumi and he waved his hand to make two guys appear it was RYUNOUSKE NARHUDO AND SHERLOCK HOLMES

"my 100% logic says that we were created by someone" said sherlock "it was YOU" he pointed at yamazaki

"OBJECTIN" shouted ryu "no holmes... it was HIM" he pointed at takumi"

"wait takumis the killer" said judge

"no hes the guy who made us so hes the antikiller" said ryu

"OHHH" shouted judge

"this means" said datz pointin "that takumis a god and ur just trash"

"DAMMIT" shouted yamazaki "NO, I DONT GO NOW"

"YES YOU GO NOW" shouted datz

"HAHHAHAHAHAHHAAH" laughed yamazaki "fine, takumi can have his world back..."

"YES" shouted takumi and he started destroying the yamazaki world

"BUT U NOT GOIN" shouted yamazaki

he ran at the defens and point giant gun at apollo and datz and albi

and also jesus and nayuta

"YOU DONT GO TO TAKUMIS WORLD, U DIE IN YAMAZAKI"

and then takumis taking over was finished and the kingdom of kurain vanished

but apollo woke up cause he was a takumi person but kurain was gone datz was gone ahlbi was gone jesus was gone all his friends from his krazy khurain adventures were gone

but he was still in america and phoenix was still a hobo so everything was fine

THE END


End file.
